


【刺客信条/翻译】Illicit Meeting 非法会面（Ezio/Leonardo，NC17，PWP）

by belindafish123



Category: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindafish123/pseuds/belindafish123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者注：设定在兄弟会期间，莱昂纳多从波吉亚的软禁中溜出来与埃齐奥见面。接着就啪啪啪了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【刺客信条/翻译】Illicit Meeting 非法会面（Ezio/Leonardo，NC17，PWP）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illicit Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869239) by [Espereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espereth/pseuds/Espereth). 
  * A translation of [Illicit Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869239) by [Espereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espereth/pseuds/Espereth). 



> I have got the author's authorization but I do not know how to post a picture on AO3....lol

非法会面  
by Espereth

月色照耀下，罗马城外破旧的庭院中，埃齐奥•奥迪托雷踱着步，等待着。  
时间已过午夜，工程师莱昂纳多•达•芬奇仍然没有出现。  
如果他被抓住了，这都是你的错。埃齐奥心想。  
一整天来，他的心中充满了期待，现在的他感到浑身不适。他的下体在臀间勃起了，谢天谢地，已经天黑了。  
不过这样的安排还是有好处的。埃齐奥不得不承认，危险反而让他们的私密约会更加令人性奋。并且说不定他们现在做爱的频率会比多年前两人同在威尼斯的时候，要高得多。  
埃齐奥在附近片区又巡视了一圈，检查是否有探子出没，结果并没发现什么。  
他踱着步，等待着。

***  
“埃齐奥！”莱昂纳多轻声叫道，轻轻地碰了一下他的肩膀。埃齐奥立刻转身，他如释重负，充满爱意地冲向对方，施以一个温暖的拥抱。他将他的朋友拥入臂弯。  
“莱昂纳多，谢天谢地你没事。”  
“我给你带了第二把袖剑，埃齐奥。”莱昂纳多从披风下拿出一个用布包着的包裹。他的眼中闪着激动的光彩。“和从前一样，这是个美妙的设计，制作它的过程让我愉悦。我有没有跟你说过——袖枪的效果这么好，我实在是非常高兴——机械设计得太精妙了。不过它运作得非常完美。让我来给你演示下如何——”  
“不用了。”埃齐奥说道，他放下包裹。埃齐奥与莱昂纳多十指相扣，他将工程师的双手举过头顶，背靠着院墙。  
莱昂纳多把头扭向一边，埃齐奥猛地凑近，紧贴着他的脖子。他呼吸着莱昂纳多的味道——墨水、纸和木屑的味道，就像他工作室的味道一样。他亲吻着莱昂纳多的喉结，品尝着咸甜的味道，一路啃噬着，吮舐着。  
“不，埃齐奥，”莱昂纳多嘘声，害怕地缩到一边，“别留下痕迹，我不能冒这种险。”  
“抱歉（1），莱昂纳多，”埃齐奥在莱昂纳多的颈边低声说着，吻着被他啃咬过的部位。“我失态了。等你简直就是折磨。”他用他勃起的部位抵住莱昂纳多的大腿。  
“啊，埃齐奥！对不起，我半夜之后还被人盯着，在我能溜掉之前又过了几个小时。”  
埃齐奥舔着他锁骨的凹陷部位，亲吻着。“我们还有多少时间？”  
“明早我必须要见切萨雷。他最近布置的任务实在是个挑战。那是个移动的装甲马车，上面装有机关炮。它的设计图的形状跟现存任何一种已知的兵器都不一样，埃齐奥。”  
“关于这个设计图的形状，”埃齐奥说道，“等下次再跟我讲讲吧。”  
两个人都没说话，埃齐奥把莱昂纳多按在墙上，将他的舌尖滑入莱昂纳多的口中。  
这样的会面，让埃齐奥感觉到他又回到了还不到现在的一半年纪——十七岁，在黑暗中偷偷摸摸。他放开莱昂纳多的手，去把工程师的衣服解开，拉开他的衬衣，将自己的手滑入其中。他的手在莱昂纳多的胸膛上来回抚摩，轻触着硬挺的乳尖和平坦的腹部。接着顺势往下，解开他的裤子。  
“埃齐奥——你记得带润滑油了吗？”  
“是的，莱昂纳多，我当然记得。”他把一只手伸进莱昂纳多的短裤，找到他的阳具。“这次我可不想再错过了。”  
“埃齐奥，你可——不小啊，”莱昂纳多说，他的蓝眼睛在月光下露出责备的神情，“即便有油也很疼啊。”  
“嘘。”埃齐奥把一根手指放在莱昂纳多的嘴唇上。“我会很温柔的，我保证。”他解下自己的裤子，把它们褪到睾丸以下，让他勃起的部位能够活动自如。接着，就像他说过的，他找出放在口袋里的一小瓶油，拔出了瓶塞。  
“小心一点，埃齐奥。可不能让切萨雷看到我衣服上的油迹。”  
埃齐奥盯着他，愣住了。  
“不，不，不是那么回事。他有时候会来找我，来确认我没有在传口信。”  
突然升起了一种保护欲，埃齐奥搂住了他，轻抚着他的头发。他一想到切萨雷与他温柔的朋友接触就感到恶心，不论什么原因。  
尽快结果掉这恶心的小混蛋又多了一个理由。  
“切萨雷——可不是普通人，莱昂纳多。你必须尽可能离他远点。”  
“我尽量，埃齐奥，但是如果我不跟波吉亚合作的话，我的处境就会比较困难了。”  
“那就做你该做的——不过绝对不要提到我。切萨雷知道我们是朋友就已经够糟糕的了，如果让他知道了这种事情——你知道他和他父亲是怎么对待卡特琳娜•斯福扎的吧。”  
“哦好吧，这确实太糟糕了。可怜的公爵夫人。”莱昂纳多看起来心烦意乱，他看到了埃齐奥提到卡特琳娜的时候露出了难过的神色。  
“我不喜欢这样，莱昂纳多，”他说着，双唇贴上莱昂纳多的额头，鼻梁和眼睑。“也许你今晚不用急着回去。”  
“我得回去。”莱昂纳多微笑，闭上眼睛享受着那些吻的温柔感觉。“如果我不回去的话，切萨雷会来找我。而且这样，在我的帮助之下，你也会得到一些好处。”  
“你很勇敢，莱昂纳多。”埃齐奥说。  
然而继续说话无异于浪费时间。他亲吻着莱昂纳多的嘴唇，轻轻地，缓缓地，接着深深探入他的舌头。莱昂纳多发出了呻吟。  
埃齐奥把莱昂纳多的阳具拉出了裤子，握在一只手里。他用油润滑了它，在润滑的同时用手指盖住，小心行事以免洒出来。他寻找着莱昂纳多的后穴，在周围绕了一圈又一圈，而没有试着去进入，同时触碰着润滑过的阳具。  
莱昂纳多气喘吁吁，埃齐奥的两根手指伸进他的身体，深度刚好到达指关节。  
莱昂纳多像往常一样叫喊出来，弓着身子背对着石墙。埃齐奥的两根手指交互着抽动，莱昂纳多的身体扭动着。  
埃齐奥继续亲吻着他，将他的阳具在莱昂纳多的大腿间摩挲，口中嗫嚅着温柔的问题。你还好吗？——你准备好了吗？经验表明，猛攻莱昂纳多根本没有意义。  
“埃齐奥，拜托了。”莱昂纳多呻吟道，埃齐奥拿出手指，心砰砰直跳。  
终于。  
他用阳具的前端抵住莱昂纳多的后穴。上面并没有上油，不过他希望莱昂纳多仍然足够润滑，以致于他不会抱怨。他用力进入莱昂纳多，感受到他朋友的身体正在一点点妥协，他的阳具冲进了一片紧致的温暖之中。  
莱昂纳多浑身发紧，他抓着他的肩膀，在埃齐奥进入他的同时发出了一声悠长而低沉的呻吟。埃齐奥开始侵入他的领域，尽量控制着不弄疼莱昂纳多，温柔地，一次又一次地深入浅出。  
莱昂纳多闭着眼睛，呻吟着陪伴着每一次每一次漫长而又缓慢的接触。  
“感觉好吗？”  
“是的，上帝，很好——”  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“是的，哦，是的，埃齐奥——”  
埃齐奥明白了莱昂纳多已经不再关心疼痛。他加快了进出的节奏，把脸埋在莱昂纳多的脖子里。莱昂纳多叫喊出来——对于埃齐奥来说太大声了，于是他用一只手捂住了他的嘴，虽然在他的内心深处，他十分乐意听——声音里那种处在痛苦边缘的甜蜜感觉。  
埃齐奥的咕哝声与莱昂纳多低沉的哭喊声交织在一起。莱昂纳多开始喃喃地念着他的名字，一遍又一遍，这是他通常快要结束时的表现。  
这把埃齐奥带向了高潮。他已经不再关心莱昂纳多制造了多少噪音，他用体重把莱昂纳多牢牢钉在墙上，臀部颤抖着，他开始射了。在这样不正当的夜晚，他似乎射得更多了。他感觉到莱昂纳多的颤抖，接着一股潮湿的暖流溅落在埃齐奥的腹部，工程师也紧随其后。  
之后他们互相紧贴着，大口喘着粗气，在余震之中呻吟着。埃齐奥抵着莱昂纳多，想要在他体内停留尽可能长的时间。  
“哦，切萨雷，”莱昂纳多说道，“真是太伟大了。”  
“嗯。”埃齐奥依偎着他的喉结，沉浸在愉悦的晕眩中。接着他看向上方：“你刚才说什么？”  
工程师噗的就笑了出来。“埃齐奥——要是你能看到自己的脸就好了。自从那次在佛罗伦萨，我拿着切肉刀，跟你开了那个手指的玩笑之后——我就再也没见你露出这样的表情了——”  
“那一点也不好笑。”  
莱昂纳多又一次笑裂，埃齐奥离开他的身体，他感到不快。  
“别生气嘛，埃齐奥。等我完成切萨雷最新的战争机器，我们又会见面的，到时候我就会告诉你如何毁掉它。”他提好裤子，把衬衣下摆塞回去。“虽然，它真的是气势恢宏。”他一边说，一边系着衬衣。“如果切萨雷不让我画画的话，我都不知道在我们的见面之间，我能干什么。最有可能的结果是，我会变疯。”  
变疯？你本来就疯了。  
“对我来说也很困难，”埃齐奥说着，准备躲藏起来，“不过我有……其他的排解方式。当你完成装甲马车的时候，记得一定要来找我。”  
他们以某种并不优雅的方式分道扬镳——但是埃齐奥受伤的心没有阻止他尾随他的朋友，他悄悄地注视着他，注视着他重新回到束缚之中。

注（1）：此处原文为意大利语，Mi dispiace。


End file.
